Naughty Kyu !
by Hikari Asami
Summary: Naughty student! Itulah desisan dari Ki Bum yang ditujukan untuk Kyu Hyun. KiHyun (GS)


Banyak yang bilang kalau Cho Kyu Hyun adalah siswi pendiam. Kyu Hyun memang tidak mudah bergaul sehingga dia hanya memiliki sahabat bernama Lee Sung Min. Namun jangan salah, Kyu Hyun itu sebenarnya berbahaya. Sung Min saja harus beberapa kali mengusap dadanya atau menepuk jidatnya karena melihat kelakuan si gadia manis itu. Kyu Hyun itu nakal. Bukan berarti dia suka membolos atau berfoya- foya, tapi dia sangat suka menggoda lelaki. Eits, bukan berarti murahan juga. Kyu Hyun hanya menggoda atau lebih tepatnya mengerjai lelaki disekolahnya agar penis mereka bangun dan setelah itu dia akan berpura- pura tidak tahu. "Sampai kapan kau membuka pahamu Kyu?" Desis Sung Min karena Kyu Hyun dengan sengaja membuka lebar pahanya, padahal saat ini mereka sedang makan dikantin dan diseberang meja yang mereka tempati ada Lee Dong Hae si kutu buku sekolah.  
"Sampai celana Dong Hae menggelembung dan dia lari terbirit- birit ke toilet" kata Kyu Hyun sambil terkekeh namun matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan tingkah Dong Hae. Kyu Hyun tahu meski Dong Hae membaca buku dihadapannya, laki- laki itu tidak sepenuhnya fokus dengan rentetan tulisan itu. Beberapa kali dia melihat Dong Hae mencuri pandang kearah roknya yang terbilang cukup mini.  
Kyu Hyun semakin berani saat melihat celana Dong Hae mulai menggembung. Gadis itu menggesekkan kedua pahanya, kemudian membuka paha mulus itu lagi. Tawa Kyu Hyun hampir meledak saat Dong Hae mulai berdiri dan berjalan cepat sambil menutupi selangkangannya dengan buku tebal yang dia bawa. Sung Min tanpa sadar sudah terkekeh karena demi apa seorang Lee Dong Hae yang culun ternyata mesum juga ?  
"Eh ada Kim Seonsaengnim" bisik Sung Min Kyu Hyun langsung menutup pahanya begitu melihat wali kelas mereka memasuki kantin.

~oOo~

Kyu Hyun berjalan disepanjang koridor dengan pandangan menunduk tapi menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Bermaksud menggoda para lelaki yang ada disana. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihat tubuh sexy yang dibalut seragam ketat ? Pluk !  
Seolah- olah tidak sengaja, Kyu Hyun mengambil saputangannya yang terjatuh. Dengan gerakan lambat, gadis itu menunduk cukup lama membuat rok bagian belakangnya terangkat. Para siswa disana ada yang tercengang, ada yang tersenyum mesum dan ada juga yang mengusap dada. Sedangkan para siswi yang melihatnya sebagian besar menatap sebal pada Kyu Hyun. Gadis itu tidak peduli, dia malah tertawa dalam hati. Masih pagi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, bukankah itu mengasikkan ?  
"Ehem !"  
Kyu Hyun langsung mendongak melihat sepasang sepatu hitam tepat didepannya. Dia tersenyum nakal melihat wajah tampan yang sedang menatapnya tajam.  
"Selamat pagi Seonsaengnim" sapa Kyu Hyun sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wali kelasnya itu menatap tajam para siswa yang tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.  
Dengan langkah seperti diva, Kyu Hyun meninggalkan sang guru yang hanya bisa menghela napas.  
Disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, sebisa mungkin Kyu Hyun menahan tawanya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana wajah marah wali kelasnya yang bernama Kim Ki Bum itu. Dia yakin kalau guru muda itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.  
"Itu namanya pembalasan" kata Kyu Hyun sambil terkekeh.

~oOo~

"Keluarkan tugas kalian !" suara Ki Bum yang begitu tegas terdengar memenuhi kelas XI A. Para murid mulai kasak kusuk mengambil buku tugas mereka kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja. Ki Bum berjalan menghampiri meja murid- muridnya dan membuka buku tugas mereka. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar namun tatapannya langsung menajam saat menghampiri meja paling pojok. Lee Hyuk Jae, buku tugas miliknya masih terlihat bersih.  
Ki Bum langsung memerintahkan maju kedepan kelas dan berdiri disudut dengan satu kaki diangkat dan kedua tangan menarik kuping. Hukumannya memang terlihat kekanakkan, tapi itu cukup membuat malu dan kaki terasa sakit jika dilakukan selama tiga jam. Setelah itu Ki Bum langsung memulai pelajarannya tanpa tahu salah satu siswinya yang duduk paling depan sedang tersenyum jahil.  
Tuk Suara pensil terjatuh. Kyu Hyun memang sengaja melakukannya. Hyuk Jae yang berdiri tepat di depannya ikut melihat jatuhnya pensil. Mata pemuda itu langsung membulat melihat Kyu Hyun yang menungging mengambil pensilnya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kyu Hyun dengan sengaja mengambil pensil sambil tangan satunya menggaruk sedikit leher bagian bawahnya tapi malah memberi kesan seolah membuka kancing dibagian sana. Hyuk Jae menelan ludah gugup melihat sedikit belahan dada si gadis manis. Darah pemuda itu mengalir deras dan berpusat pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.  
Hyuk Jae menghela napasnya cukup keras membuat Ki Bum yang saat itu tengah menulis dimejanya menatapnya aneh, guru muda itu tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyu Hyun. Tidak ada yang aneh karena Kyu Hyun memang sudah duduk normal kembali dan sekarang malah tersenyum lebar padanya. Ki Bum menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada kegiatannya. Tidak menyadari kalau Kyu Hyun semakin melancarkan aksinya.  
Hyuk Jae yang tadinya sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega, sekarang malah menahan napasnya karena tiba- tiba saja Kyu Hyun membuka lebar pahanya. Siapapun tidak akan sadar kalau sekarang Kyu Hyun tengah menggoda Hyuk Jae, pasalnya gadis itu terlihat serius mengerjakan soal- soal dibukunya.  
Hyuk Jae merasa tidak tahan lagi sekarang, gerakan jari Kyu Hyun yang meraba pahanya sendiri membuat celana Hyuk Jae benar- benar menggembung. Untung saja dia berdiri disudut kelas sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.  
"Seonsaengnim, aku izin ke toilet" tanpa mempedulikan reaksi gurunya, Hyuk Jae langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas membuat semua penghuni kelas menatapnya bingung, kecuali Kyu Hyun. Sekarang Ki Bum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk Jae, tadi Ki Bum sempat melihat Kyu Hyun yang menutup pahanya dengan tiba- tiba.  
'Gadis nakal'

.  
"Dasar guru cerewet, tidak punya hati, menyebalkaaaaaannn !" Sung Min menahan tawanya melihat betapa tersiksanya Kyu Hyun membersihkan halaman sekolah, sedangkan dia malah duduk santai dibangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kyu Hyun berdiri.  
Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Seharusnya Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min sudah bersantai dirumah, tapi guru matematika yang merangkap wali kelas mereka tidak membiarkannya. Ini semua gara- gara si nakal Kyu Hyun. Sudah tahu kalau wali kelasnya itu sangat disiplin, dia malah berani- beraninya bermain game diponselnya saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dengan wajah sangarnya, dia merebut ponsel Kyu Hyun dan menyuruh Kyu Hyun untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyu Hyun ingin menolak, tapi tatapan mematikan dari gurunya itu membuat nyalinya menciut.  
Sung Min sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja menemani sahabatnya menjalani hukuman. Inginnya membantu Kyu Hyun agar cepat selesai kemudian cepat pulang namun wali kelasnya sudah mengancamnya duluan, katanya hukuman Kyu Hyun akan ditambah jika ia tahu Sung Min membantu Kyu Hyun.  
Srak Srak Suara dedaunan yang disapu Kyu Hyun dengan cukup kasar terdengar sampai ke ruang guru yang letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari halaman sekolah. Dibalik kaca ruangan tersebut, Kim Ki Bum menatap Kyu Hyun dengan senyum miring.  
"Kau semakin banyak berulah"  
Dengan langkah pelan, pria itu berjalan dan berdiri dipinggir halaman sekolah. Sung Min yang melihat kehadiran Ki Bum segera menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas hal yang sama oleh Ki Bum. Pria berkacamata itu memberi isyarat pada Sung Min untuk tidak menemani Kyu Hyun dan segera pulang. Awalnya Sung Min terlihat ragu tapi dia langsung tersenyum lebar melihat isyarat gurunya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia yang bertanggung jawab mengantarkan Kyu Hyun pulang.  
Dengan langkah riang Sung Min mendekati Kyu Hyun dan berdusta bahwa ibunya memintanya segera pulang. Meski dengan wajah tidak ikhlas, Kyu Hyun akhirnya mengiyakan. Gadis berpipi gembul itu menggembungkan pipinya melihat Sung Min yang semakin menjauh.  
"Lelah ?"  
Kyu Hyun hampir saja mengumpat saat mendapati Ki Bum sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dia sangat terkejut.  
"Letakkan sapu itu ketempat semula, sudah waktunya pulang" kata Ki Bum "Tapi Saem, halamannya belum bersih" "Jadi kau mau disini sampai malam ?" Ejek Ki Bum kemudian meninggalkan Kyu Hyun begitu saja. Kyu Hyun dengan tergesa- gesa mengembalikan sapu ditangannya keruangan peralatan kebersihan kemudian berlari ke parkiran. Benar saja, sang guru masih menunggu diatas motor besarnya. "Apa semua perempuan selalu berjalan lambat ?" Tanya Ki Bum dengan kesal. Kyu Hyun yang mendengarnya ikutan kesal. Huh, seandainya pria didepannya ini bukan gurunya, sudah dipastikan Kyu Hyun akan menarik rambut pria itu sekencang- kencangnya.

~oOo~

Lapangan sekolah SM High School tidak ubahnya tempat cuci mata bagi para siswa. Bagaimana tidak ? lapangan sekolah saat ini sedang digunakan tim cheerleaders sekolah untuk berlatih. Wajah- wajah cantik dengan tubuh langsing dibalut kaos putih polos dan rok yang cukup mini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Gerak tubuh yang sangat energik merupakan nilai tambah. Tiba saatnya membentuk piramida, Kyu Hyun berdiri paling atas karena dia yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil diantara kawan- kawannya. Hampir semua mata menatap tidak percaya karena saat ini Kyu Hyun memakai kaos putih yang cukup ketat, mampu mencetak bra yang dikenakannya.  
"Adikku langsung bereaksi melihatnya" kata seorang siswa ditepi lapangan pada siswa disampingnya "Kau benar. Baru kusadari ternyata Kyu Hyun sangat menggoda. Payudaranya besar sekali" siswa disampingnya menganggukkan kepala.  
"Zhou Mi, Han Kyung" desis sebuah suara tepat dibelakang kedua siswa itu. Aura mencekam langsung mendominasi. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara bernada datar itu.  
"Berbicara kotor disekolah apa hukumannya ?" Tanya si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Ki Bum.  
"La-lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali Saem" jawab Han Kyung dengan terbata sambil menelan ludah gugup, begitupula dengan Zhou Mi yang sudah berkeringat dingin.  
"Jadi tunggu apa lagi ?" Tanpa aba- aba Han Kyung dan Zhou Mi segera berlari menuju lapangan. Inginnya sih kabur, tapi tidak mungkin karena Ki Bum merupakan pembina OSIS di SM High School, kalau melawan nanti surat peringatan akan mudah melayang kerumah mereka.  
Ki Bum mendengus melihat kedua siswanya berlari. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa anak- anak sekarang tidak malu bicara frontal. Kemudian Ki Bum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tim cheerleaders yang sedang berlatih. Dengusannya semakin keras melihat penampilan Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang. Tidak sepantasnya dia memakai kaos seketat itu. Tanpa basa basi Ki Bum menghentikan acara latihan itu meski menuai protes dan dia tidak peduli. Dia juga memerintahkan Kyu Hyun datang ke ruang pembinaan sekarang juga. Dengan langkah lesu Kyu Hyun mengekor dibelakang Ki Bum yang berjalan begitu cepat, membuatnya kewalahan mengikutinya.  
Begitu sampai diruang pembinaan, Ki Bum menyuruh duduk dikursi yang ada didepannya.  
"Langsung saja Cho Kyu Hyun, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ?" Desis Ki Bum sambil menatap tajam kedua mata muridnya.  
"Melakukan apa maksud Saem ?" Ki Bum mendengus mendengar pertanyaan belaga polos dari Kyu Hyun. Ki Bum sangat tahu kalau gadis cantik dihadapannya sama sekali tidak polos.  
"Membuka paha selebar mungkin didepan Lee Dong Hae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Menungging sampai rok belakangmu terangkat tinggi di koridor dan hari ini kau memakai pakaian yang seolah kau hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Itu semua jelas bukan tindakan terpuji Cho !" Kata Ki Bum dengan diakhiri menggebrak meja. Kyu Hyun langsung merasa kecil dibangkunya tapi ia mencoba tidak takut.  
"Oh itu, aku memang sengaja Saem" rahang Ki Bum hampir jatuh mendengarnya. Sengaja ? Bagaimana mungkin ?  
"Naughty student" desis Ki Bum "Aku hanya ingin nenunjukkan pada kekasihku kalau aku ini sexy, Saem" Ki Bum mengerutkan keningnya. Dia benar- benar tidak mengerti. Tanpa melakukan itu semua, siapapun tahu kalau Kyu Hyun memiliki tubuh yang indah.  
Dengan langkah pelan, Ki Bum menghampiri Kyu Hyun. Mengitari gadis manis itu. Ki Bum menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering melihat bra Kyu Hyun yang tercetak jelas. Tanpa bisa menahan hasratnya, Ki Bum segera memeluk Kyu Hyun dari belakang dan meremas payudara montok milik muridnya. Kyu Hyun yang merasa kaget langsung berontak tapi Ki Bum semakin meremas kuat payudaranya. Bahkan bibir sang guru mulai menjelajahi leher putihnya.  
"Lepaskan Saem, ini namanya pelecehan" Kata Kyu Hyun dengan terbata karena dirinya mulai terangsang. Ki Bum menyeringai dibalik hisapannya pada leher Kyu Hyun. Tangannya semakin berani memasuki kaos sang gadis, mencari puncak payudara dibalik bra berwarna hitam.  
"Kau yakin ini pelecehan ? Kurasa kau juga menikmatinya ?"  
Kyu Hyun tidak ingin menjawab lagi karena yang dikatakan Ki Bum sepenuhnya benar. Dia sangat menyukai sentuhan wali kelasnya yang tampan itu. Terlebih lagi sebenarnya Kyu Hyun sudah lama memimpikan saat- saat seperti ini. Jadi, Kyu Hyun hanya bisa pasrah saat sang guru melumat bibir tebalnya dan mengajaknya berperang lidah.  
Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Pakaian yang bertebaran, peluh yang membanjiri tubuh masing- masing telah menjelaskan semuanya. Ditambah lagi desahan Kyu Hyun dan geraman Ki Bum yang seperti irama memabukkan. Untung saja tadi Ki Bum tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan satu lagi keberuntungan karena ruang pembinaan memiliki fasilitas kedap suara.  
"Sudah Ki Bum, aku lelah" rengek Kyu Hyun karena Ki Bum masih belum berhenti menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Sebentar lagi Kyu" geram Ki Bum kemudian menghisap kuat leher Kyu Hyun dan semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibir Ki Bum dan disambut desahan genit dari Kyu Hyun.  
Ki Bum mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka dengan kecupan hangat dikening sang gadis. "Akhirnya kau mau bercinta denganku Saem" mata Ki Bum melebar mendengar bisikan Kyu Hyun. Pria itu langsung bangkit dan menatap nyalang tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyu Hyun yang sekarang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Wajahnya mengeras dan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ini kesalahan besar. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan semua ini, terlebih lagi pada anak didiknya yang masih dibawah umur. "Saem kenapa ? Apa Saem menyesal telah melakukannya denganku ?" Kyu Hyun memeluk tubuh Ki Bum dari belakang. Mencoba membuka kedua tangan gurunya yang sedang menutupi wajah tampan itu.  
"Sudah seharusnya aku menyesal" kata Ki Bum lirih. Dia bingung harus bagaimana jika nanti Kyu Hyun hamil dan orangtua gadis itu membencinya. Dia juga takut kalau nanti Kyu Hyun kecewa padanya.  
Namun diluar dugaan, Kyu Hyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghisap kecil leher Ki Bum.  
"Aku bahagia karena kita sudah melakukannya. Itu artinya Oppa tidak akan lagi beronani dengan melihat majalah porno"

!  
Ki Bum membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu. Jadi selama ini Kyu Hyun tahu kalau dirinya sering melakukan hal nista itu ? Uh, rasanya Ki Bum ingin mengubur dirinya hidup- hidup.  
"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Setidaknya aku sudah mengerti bagaimana cara memuaskan kekasihku" Ki Bum mendelik kemudian mengusap rambut Kyu Hyun karena gadis itu sedang tersenyum malu sambil menyembunyikan wajah manisnya diceruk leher Ki Bum.  
Ki Bum dan Kyu Hyun memang sepasang kekasih, atau lebih tepatnya Kyu Hyun itu calon istrinya Ki Bum karena mereka sudah bertunangan dan tinggal dibawah atap yang sama. Selama ini Ki Bum selalu menahan hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi Kyu Hyun karena dia pikir Kyu Hyun masih belum saatnya mengenal sex. Lagipula ayahnya dan ayah Kyu Hyun selalu mengancamnya akan mengulitinya hidup- hidup jika dia sampai berani menyentuh Kyu Hyun. Jadilah dia memuaskan dirinya sendiri sambil melihat majalah porno yang selalu disembunyikannya dibalik kloset. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi, tubuh Kyu Hyun terasa sangat nikmat, terlebih lagi payudara gadis itu masih menempel pada punggungnya, membuat gairah bercintanya memuncak lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan, Ki Bum kembali merebahkan Kyu Hyun disofa membuat Kyu Hyun terpekik namun langsung memeluk erat leher Ki Bum.  
'Masalah tetua nanti saja, yang penting surga dunia' hati iblis Ki Bum mulai berbicara.

End ~ 


End file.
